A successful culture of room plants is only possible if the plant is given optimal conditions when being supplied with water and oxygen. One of the main problems that can cause failures is a uniform supplying of water to the plants, that on the one hand must not dry out but on the other hand as a rule do not tolerate standing wetness. Standing poured-on water down to the root area causes a lack of oxygen in the roots, which has the consequence that they begin to rot and thus the entire plant sooner or later perishes. A sufficient oxygen supply for the roots is especially necessary for epiphytically growing plants, so that various suggestions have already been made for developing plant containers that on the one hand have a sufficient drainage and on the other hand have a sufficient supply of air. Thus, G 91 12 058 teaches a container for the individual planting of orchids that consists of a grid (or lattice or grating) pot arranged in another pot whose bottom is designed as a water reservoir with air circulation openings in its upper area.
However, the disadvantage of such previously known plant containers is that in the case of excessive watering, the bottom of the grid pot can make contact with the water in the reservoir and that, moreover, the circulation of air is possible only to a limited extent. Therefore, there is still a need for plant containers that on the one hand reliably drain off poured-on water and on the other hand make possible a stronger supply of oxygen to the roots.